lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Page RP: Bage VS. The 14th Saiyan! The Battle Between Saiyans!
The battle between the two Saiyan's! There is, The 14th Saiyan, a strong Saiyan living on a house complex on New Vegeta! And there is Bage, another Saiyan living comfortably on Earth, with his wife and kids! Who will win? (Fight started on, 10/13/2013. Fight ended on Nov. 18, 2013) ---- (Fangirl) Bage: *Meditating on The Lookout* (FriezaReturns) 14th appears via Dimensional Time Wave on the Lookout. (Fangirl) Bage: *Opens his eyes* Hm? Oh, 14th. Man, am I glad to see you. You would never believe whats been going on... *Facepalm* (FR) "Well if it isn't my low class warrior." He smirks. "Okay lets duel." 14th grabs Bage firm on the should and the two of them teleport away, reappearing on a empty planet seconds later. "We're here.." 14th lets go and backs off a few yards. "You ready?" (Fangirl) Bage: Hmph. Well, that was fast. Okay then! Let's do this! *Bage runs up to 14th, kicks him up into the air. Then, he punches him and kicks him back down again.* (FR) At the last second, he catches his foot and spins him around in the air then fires 3 different ki blast. (Fangirl) Bage: *He manages to block one of the ki blast, but the rest hit him. He then holds his hands back as if he were about to use the Super Galick Gun. Then, he forms a purpleish-green aura as he fires many whitish-blue energy spheres in a very rapid rate at 14th.* (FR) Bage's attack connections but 14th surprises Bage as he zoom through the smoke and land a very powerful punch to his face then he circles around him holding him by the throat then flip Bage over into the ground as the planet shakes. He quickly backs off then goes Super Saiyan 2. (Fangirl) Bage: So that's how you wanna play it... *Bage goes Super Saiyan 2 aswell. He charges towards 14th, and tries to do a roundhouse-kick at him* (FR) "That's more like it." as he catches his kick spinning him around then letting go. (Fangirl) Bage: I've been training like crazy these past few months. STAR GAZER! *Bage places one hand into the air, and begins to form a large energy ball, he then throws the energy ball at 14th* TAKE THAT!! (FR) 14th blocks that attack as it impacts on him once more then he fires his Quake Con Breaker as Bage goes blind for a few seconds then as his vision clears up 14th performs a 22 hit combo across his body then yells: FLASH BOTTOM FEEDER! as a massive supernova appears in his hands and goes straight to Bage causing a massive explosion. (Fangirl) Bage: *Half of his gi gets ripped up, and broken. He slowly gets up from the Flash Bottom Feeder, and goes Super Saiyan 3* Continuous Super Galick Gun Full Power Energy Wave! *Bage mixes up a Continuous Super Galick Gun, and a Full Power Energy together, and throws it at 14th* HAAAA!!!! (FR) "I guess I won't need to hold back on the low class warrior HAAAA!" flashes once as he goes immediatly into his Zen Saiyan form as the Super Galick Gun beam is redirected in another direction later going into a moon destorying it instantly. Bage is then sent flying away due to the fact that he was hit 30 different times. "Come on Bage is this all you can do to me? I want your full power right now!" (Fangirl) Bage: If you want full power, I'll give you full power!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! *Bage's hair becomes gray, long and unruly, he gets a plasma gray aura, and his power level increases by a tenfold. THIS..... THIS IS MY FULL POWER! FULL POWER LAB RAT REPEATER! *Bage fires a Full Power Lab Rat Repeater* (FR) "There we go. No more games..." 14th Zen Saiyan arua appears as the planet begins to shred beneath his feet as Bage's Lab Rat Repeater impacts on him as half the planet lights up. When the smoke eventually cleared up, 14th was seen partly damage his chest armor 1/4th's gone and his pants some what torn. The second Bage blink was the same second 14th was right in from of him bashing his skull against his knee then as he was flying away he fired his Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley 10 times as the planet voliently shook from the power of his attack. (Fangirl) Bage: Hehe... I love... This... This.... Pain... HAHAHA! *Bage quickly gets up despite the fact that his head was in a lot of pain. Bage holds his hand out and charges a fierce pulsating green energy sphere in his hand. When it is ready, he reels back and tosses a large, pure green energy sphere at 14th that creates an enormous explosion on contact.* (FR) The enormous sphere appeared to just go right through him as he said: "Thanks for that.. now I can use your energy as my own." Bage was immediatly hit once again Flash Bottom Feeder as it created a series of chain explosions across the planet. (Fangirl) Bage: *Bage stays up in the air until the explosions passes away.* So energy attacks aren't gonna work... Darn it... Most of my attacks are long range attacks... Not close range... Hmm... * Bage rushes forward through 14th appearing to be nothing more than an image, from above he surprises 14th with a swift kick sending him down into the ground.* (FR) 14th was sent smashing into the earth, but then pops out moments later as Bage was socked hard into the face, knee hard into the back as he spun around him and then hit by a 76 hand/feet combo to his the last few punches causing some ribs to break as Bage is sent flying away. 14th wiped some blood from his mouth then cracked his knuckles waiting for him to return. (Fangirl) Bage: *Gets up* Man... 14th is stronger than I thought. I shouldn't underestimate him just because he hangs out with that pink ugly blob of his... BALL OF FEAR! A MILLION FEARS FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYES! *Bage charges an energy sphere in his right hand. Then, he brings his arm to his right side and finally, he moves his arm forward and launches the energy sphere at his opponent.* (FR) Suddenly a white portal appears in front of him as it closes, his Ball of Fear goes right through it. Seconds later the portal opens again this from behind 14th as his Ball of Fear floats away. "I did the same thing with Geyser when he tried to attack me I send him right through my Dimensional Time Wave. Come I know you can do better than this!" (Fangirl) Bage: Hehe... *Slowly starts walking towards 14th* If I show you my full power, I'm afraid that I might kill you. But, if you insist... *Bage starts forming a Power Ball in his hand, and then throws it up in the air* Are you sure you want me to go full power? This is your last chance. (FR) "Need I remind you that I am a being of 13 Super Saiyans? Also Geyser's max which was Super Saiyan 4 was about... 1 quart of my actual power now, you'll be about 2 quarts. This hits are nothing." 14th suddenly vanishes then he was before Bage assault him in the gut 30 times then kicks him in the place where his ribs were broken then takes him by his neck slamming him down into the ground hard. 14th then fires a Quake Con Breaker as it causes a series of chain explosions around Bage's position. "I'm still waiting for that full power of yours!" (Fangirl) Bage: *Bage slowly gets up* If it's full power you want, then it's full power you'll get!! HAAAA! *Bage charges towards 14th, while doing his, I AM RAGING WITH POWER! Power Up. He punches 14th in the face, then kicks him in the neck, then punches him in the stomach 5 times, throws a few ki blast at him, and finally, he throws a Super Galick Gun at him causing a mini explosion right where 14th is* (FR) "There we go.." 14th said emerging from the smoke. "Now let's continue HAAA!" In a flash, Bage was sent flying away then kneed extremely hard in the gut, 14th then exploded with massive energy from his body sending ki blasts about the size of resturants flying all over the place. He formed one from his hand and sailing it towards Bage as it impacted. 14th then vanished via instant transmission. "Let's kick this up a notched fight via instant transmission..." (Fangirl) Bage: Oh no you don't! *Bage recovers from the knee, and wipes the blood off of his mouth using his hands. Bage throws a Continuous Super Galick Gun Full Power Energy Wave at 14th, while doing his I AM RAGING WITH POWER! Power Up once more. Increasing his power level up to 5X more then it was before. He then throws a Bomber DX at 14th* (FR) 14th is hit randomly by his energy wave then he darts out of the way as he yells: RRAGH RAPID FIRE POLY ENERGY BLAST VOLLEY HAHAHA! Car tire sized energy balls hit Bage across the body 50 fold. He then creates one the size of a neutron star. "You ready for this prepare for an explosion over 40,000km" the energy ball increases in size. (Fangir) Bage: *Panting* You... You really are a challenge. I never thought I would have to do this attack. *Bage starts to cup his hands and draw it to his side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. His hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy.* SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!!! (FR) 14th smirks then he realizes that the energy ball is done. "TAKE THIS!" The sphere sails across the landscape. From space it could be seen rather well. (Fangirl) Bage: *Gets blown away by the Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley, and lands roughly in another Planet* Argh! D-d-darn it! There's only o-one way for me to r-recover... I'll... I'll have to use my Power Up T-technique... But, it's a m-matter of life o-or death... I fail at this, I'll die, B-but if I win, I'll l-live. Nach, A-aina... Please, f-forgive me... *Bage starts to Power Up* (FR) 14th feels a energy increase then instantly teleports after sensing Bage's desire to fight to the end. "Stop.." he said holding Bage's hand firmly. "You have a wife and kids, and I" he paused as he went to check his watch on his time.. wasn't much time left mere minutes. "I have a soon-to-be-wife, no need to sacrifice yourself for this battle not in that way.." He let go as he continued "You fought well---" he punched Bage firmly in the stomach as he watched him fall to the ground. "But you are still not on my level of power.. anyway.. my fusion time is about to run out again.. Lets go back to Earth." (Fangirl) Bage: *Hands on his stomach* Argh! W-what was that for?! Grr... I-I'll train to beat y-you... 14th... I will become stronger than you one day! S-so don't.... Go... Anywhere... *Passes out* (FR) 14th walks over to Bage, firmly grabs him by one arm and teleports back to Earth. "Was nice fighting you.." he looks up at the hospital. "Yeah this is good enough." Carefully placing Bage, in the Emergency Room, 14th leaves. Never to be seen again. ---- END ---- Category:Role-Play Category:Page RP Category:Page added by Fangirl4545